nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hacker
Hacker is a new piece of equipment in the new Zombie map Moon. It takes up the equipment slot so players can't have this and the P.E.S. at the same time. The equipment is needed for five of the new achievements/trophies: "One Small Hack for Man", "One Giant Leap", "Cryogenic Slumber Party", "Big Bang Theory", and "Ground Control." The Hacker can be found in any of the three laboratory floors, on any desks near the sides of the room. If a player obtains another P.E.S, it will move to another random desk. The Hacker may be used on various areas around the map with different outcomes. When returning to Earth for the first time with the Hacker, the player is rewarded 1000 points. After a number of rounds, the player receives 500 points every round which gradually increases to 1000, 1500, and maxes out at 2500. They will also receive this bonus when returning to Earth. Associated Achievements One Small Hack For Man- In moon, hack something. Hackable Items: *'Pack-a-Punch machine' - Raises three gates around it. No zombies or players may go in or out. Hacking grants the hacker 1,000 points for the first time using it on the Pack-a-Punch but never again. *'Excavator Controls' - When any excavator is breaching the moon base, the hacker can be used on the computer terminals in the spawn room, thus halting the attack. The players will get the achievement "Ground Control" if all three excavators are stopped before they breach the base. Hacking an Excavator Control panel always rewards the player 1000 points. *'Doors' - For 200 points, the player can hack open any door, although the hacking process is extremely slow, taking about a minute to complete. *'Windows' - The window hacked will be repaired instantly and grant the hacker 100 points, even if only a few boards were repaired. If a single window is hacked too frequently in the same round, it will then cost 300 points to complete the operation, instead of awarding money. It will continue to take the players money after hacking the same window over and over, with the amount increasing heavily with each hack. *'Players' - The hacking player transfers 500 points to the hacked player at the cost of 500 points. While Double Points is active, the player can transfer 1000 points for a cost of 500. *'Mystery Box' - When used on the box, the player can pay 600 points to reroll the box. Hacking it a second time returns the original 950 points back and allows any player to pick up the rerolled weapon from the box, turning the weapon into a floating power up in the box. The player can pay 1200 points to hack a box at any location to spawn it for one use. Doing so also prevents the box from moving to that location and the box from spawning on that location during a Fire Sale for a number of rounds. *'Wall Guns' - Reverses the price of a wall weapons ammo with its Pack-a-Punched amount, making the PaP ammo cost less. Doing so also flips the weapon upside down on the wall. *'Perk-a-Cola' - Removes the perk and returns the original price to the player. Doing this on Quick Revive will remove its later uses in Solo. If the Easter Egg is completed, this ability is disabled. *'Buttons and levers' - The Hacker can be used on any of the red buttons or green levers in the laboratory, which is part of Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Power-Ups' - Hacking most Power Drops changes them into Max Ammos. Hacking a Max Ammo changes it into Fire Sale. Both cost the player 5000 points. Category:Power Ups Category:Moon